The Sorcerer
'''The Sorcerer ("El Hechizero"' in Latin Spanish) is the primary antagonist of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Personality The Sorcerer loves creating chaos, and does so in order to obtain enough power to break free from his prison. He is arrogant, greedy, and power hungry. He is also incredibly sadistic, to the point where he can describe and name different types of misery, and takes great pleasure in creating chaos. He also took great pleasure in almost crushing the ninja to death. Although he normally appears calm, he has an incredible temper, and is both aggressive and dangerous. He also doesn't take failures very well. Though he does not utilize it very often, the Sorcerer is both highly intelligent and incredibly cunning, making him a dangerous foe. Being trapped under the school for 800 years, he sometimes shows certain signs of depression (normally when his plans fail, although they more often cause him rage) and loneliness, as he normally socializes with a rat, which could also imply insanity. Appearance Clothing He wears an old piece of cloth that is most likely eight-hundred years old or more. Physical Appearance He is most likely immortal because he has been able to survive for eight-hundred years. Since he is skinny and bony, it is likely that he does not eat normal food. He wears a shattered shawl and has long sharp claws. It is implied that he feeds off the misery and pain of others, since he said "yum" after detecting Bucky's sorrow in Got Stank. Relationships The Sorcerer's Rat The Sorcerer's only close friend is a rat he met in Got Stank. The rat is the one being that he can have a conversation with while trapped. He has revealed to it his evil plan of escape. After the Sorcerer's chaos failed to give him power in So U Think U Can Stank and he was clearly downcast, the rat tried to cheer him up by patting his back. The rat will somehow remember where the Sorcerer is or stays with him all the time. Hannibal McFist McFist agreed help the Sorcerer escape by destroying the Ninja in exchange for a superpower of his choice. The Sorcerer often gets angry at him whenever his schemes fail, and McFist is shown to fear him, getting stressed and once even shown to be hiding from him along with Viceroy. It is unknown if he will keep his promise to him. Willem Viceroy Viceroy helps McFist in his plots to destroy the Ninja so that the Sorcerer could escape with ease and grant McFist his wish of having a superhuman ability. He wants the Sorcerer to notice his carefully thought out plans and gets annoyed when McFist keeps interrupting him in McFists of Fury. He was shown to be afraid of the Sorcerer in McFists of Fury, hiding from him along with McFist behind a table. Randy Cunningham Randy first found out that the Sorcerer is his arch-enemy in So U Think U Can Stank from the NinjaNomicon. Although the Sorcerer knows about the Ninja's existence, they have not yet met each other, but the first ninja was the one who imprisoned him underground. The Sorcerer claims that once he escapes, he will destroy the Ninja. They finally meet face-to-face in Raiders of the Lost Nomicon. Using his powers, the Sorcerer tries to crush Randy to death, but Randy manages to knock him down with a Ninja Air Fist. The two are very much enemies. Notable Possessions 'Chaos Pearls' The sorcerer wears them like a belt on his waist. When his chaos pearls reach full power, he can escape and begin to overthrow the world. The belt surrounds him in the air when it gathers power. Abilities The Sorcerer's power is not something to be toyed with, as noted by the NinjaNomicon. He mastered the dark arts and almost gained absolute control over time and space, but the Norisu Nine swore to defeat him before he did it. He was too powerful to be destroyed. He defeated all of the Nine except one, who locked the Sorcerer deep underground, below where Norrisville High would one day be built. His power seems to come from the Chaos Pearls. The most common use of his powers is to transform the weak and vulnerable into monsters with stank. He can also view events remotely with the pearls, and uses this ability to contact McFist. In Raiders of the Lost Nomicon, the Sorcerer gives a demonstration of much more devistating powers. He has red stank, which, unlike his green version, doesn't change people into monsters. Instead, it physically affects and manipulates objects. He used it to almost crush Randy and to create a giant monsterous version of his head that chased Randy, but it was destroyed when he got too far out of reach. The red stank seems to take more energy and focus for the Sorcerer to create and manipulate outside of his prison. Category:Character Information Category:Adult Category:Villains Category:Male Category:The Sorcerer Information Category:Character